Dead Wrong
by foriamnottheone
Summary: Sora moves to Twilight Town where he stumbles into Riku, who is the head of a group of bullies. One night while walking, Sora finds that Riku lives in an abusive household. Can Sora fix Riku's situation and change the person he is? RikuXSora AxelXRoxas Contains Yaoi, Violence, and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. The cover was not made by me and was found on the internet instead.

**Summary: **Sora moves to Twilight Town where he stumbles into Riku, who is the head of a group of bullies. One night while walking, Sora finds that Riku lives in an abusive household. Can Sora fix Riku's situation and change the person he is? RikuXSora AxelXRoxas Contains Yaoi, Violence, and Language.

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for taking the time to read this story. It's been a while since I did anything on fanfiction due to school and work. I'm sorry :( The writing may be a tad funny as I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Please leave your opinions as I value every critique (as long as it's not flaming) and comment. I hope to make the following chapters longer as well since I know shorter ones bother me. If I don't update right away, I apologize as college is very time consuming. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sora gave a sigh of relief once the last cardboard box was in his room. He had just moved to Twilight Town with his adoptive parent, Squall Leonhart. The first memory Sora could remember was that he had two choices of what to call him—Dad or Leon. Sora had never asked why though the question does jump in his head from time to time.

"Sora, come down here please," Leon yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

The spiky-haired brunet maneuvered his way through the boxes and walked down the stairs. His bright blue eyes searched for Leon and found him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping with all of the boxes. Why don't you go take a look around town?" his dad said while taking a sip of water.

"Are you sure? I don't mind unpacking right now."

Sora loved wandering around new places. There was always something interesting in new places for him.

Leon gave a nod towards the door and a slight smile. "Go for it."

"Thanks!" he exclaimed before running out of the front door.

It didn't take Sora long to pick a small road to walk. After five minutes, Sora realized the streets were deserted.

"Oh wait! Today is a school day," he muttered to himself with a shrug.

As the 18 year old turned the corner he heard hushed voices. His blue hues widened as he saw a group of teenagers around his age hovering over a body. The mass on the ground was crying and giving pitiful pleas asking for mercy.

A loud gasp betrayed Sora's attempt to be silent. Every pair of eyes snapped to Sora, suddenly ignoring their previous target.

"You…uh…should not be doing that," he muttered as loud as he could though it was still close to a whisper.

The group moved aside as the obvious leader made his way forward. Silver hair flowed down to his shoulders as his aquamarine eyes pierced through Sora.

"What did you say?" the male asked with a voice that screamed authority.

"I said that you shouldn't be doing that."

Sora could feel his heart beat through his chest. Sweat was starting to cover his body as he stared at the large muscles in front of him.

The leader let out a cold laugh and shook his head.

"I've never seen you before so I'll ignore that comment just this once. The name's Riku. See, this pitiful idiot is part of our group and tried to steal money from us and we caught him. I suggest you take the chance and get out of here while you can."

_What do I do? I can't just leave him here, but I can't cause trouble for Leon either since we just moved here._

"I said GO!" Riku yelled after he threw the startled brunet to the ground.

Sora quickly stood up and backed up a few steps. The entire gang followed suite and began to chase him. Once the first guy ran at him, Sora cleared out of the alley.

He ran for a mile then looked behind him to find that they stopped the chase.

"Well, I think I won't be going for a walk any time soon," he muttered angrily.

As Sora walked through the front door, Leon stood and gave his son a confused look.

"Did something happen? You're covered in sweat."

Sora shook his head. "I just decided to take a run instead. When does the high school let out?"

Leon walked to a nearby counter and grabbed a packet of papers. He flipped through them for a few seconds before finding the schedule.

"School ends at 2:30. I can only pick you up on my off days. Maybe for your birthday we can get you a car."

_Great…Now I get to walk home with people like that on the streets. This is going to be a fun senior year. I give it a few days before I come home with black and blue all over my body._

Sora finished unpacking most of his room as well as Leon's room. While Sora was working mainly upstairs, Leon stayed downstairs and worked the kitchen and living room. Most of the night was spent in silence, even at the dinner table. Sora felt as if his dad knew something was bothering him. Then again, he always did.

It was 11:00 before Sora could go to bed. Almost everything in the house was out of the boxes since there wasn't much between the two.

The obnoxious alarm rang at exactly 6:20. Sora groaned as he rolled out of the small bed. He went to the bathroom then got dressed. Sora was used to going to new schools after moving through many families.

The senior walked down the stairs and made a piece of toast then walked out of the house to start his walk to school. It only took about ten minutes before he arrived at the heavy metal doors.

Sora walked through the doors to see a lot of students huddled in tiny groups. It was something every school had in common, especially in a smaller sized school.

Looking at his schedule, Sora noticed his first course was Calculus. He walked into the classroom and went straight to the teacher who welcomed him with a warm smile.

The small introduction took all of two minutes. He just said his name and that he had lived just about everywhere. Once it was done, he took a seat in the only available seat that was in the back.

"Well, looks like we meet again," he heard a familiar voice whisper.

When he turned his head he nearly let out a groan, but managed to hold it in. Riku gave him a smirk that clearly told him it was going to be a long class for the rest of the year.

_I'm surprised he's even in school…_

The day went by at snail pace. When the lunch period finally hit, Sora grabbed a tray and sat outside at a table that wasn't occupied. While eating, he noticed Riku and a few of his group members smoking cigarettes at the corner of a building.

He shook his head as Riku looked over and began to laugh.

_This guy seriously has nothing better to do than bully other people. I wonder how he gets away with what he does._

When the final bell echoed through the halls, Sora rushed through the emerging students to the double doors. Sora finished his walk home in less than ten minutes. He grabbed a glass of water and watched TV for a few hours before wanting to do something more active. Leon still wasn't home and it was starting to get boring. All homework had been finished at school since his last school was far ahead of this one.

_I really don't want to run into those guys today. Maybe I can just take a different route._

Sora went the opposite direction from the day before. The sun was starting to set and the cold creeped through his pale skin. When Sora was about to turn, a lone house caught his attention. The lighting from the windows were dim and there was yelling that Sora could hear from where he was standing.

_This town looked so average...I can't even believe it would be so fucked up..._

The teen moved closer to the window above a few bushes. From this point, the yelling was so loud it was impossible to hear anything else.

"You are a fucking spoiled brat! We let you live under our roof and you steal your mother's jewelry so you can sell it? You will get that money back!"

Sora could here the contact of a fist hitting skin. He didn't know whether to intervene or mind his own business. What would Leon say if he had found Sora snooping and causing trouble in the neighborhood?

The hitting continued and Sora refused to hear anymore. He went back to the sidewalk and started his way back home.

_What makes me better than everyone else? Why should I not speak up? Maybe I should talk to Dad..._

Sora was so deep in thought he didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind him until it was too late. The two collided and fell straight to the cement.

"Watch where you're going you little bitch," Riku muttered trying to stand up. A bruise covered the exhausted-looking teen's face. That was when he realized who's house he had been standing in front of.

As much as Riku had been mean, Sora couldn't help but ask, "Are you okay?" It was just something Leon had taught Sora.

Riku stumbled over his feet again while trying to get up. With a sigh, Sora went to help him up.

"Don't touch me..." Riku muttered as he took a second to breathe. The sun was almost gone and Sora knew Leon was probably home by now. He forgot to leave a note but figured Leon would know where he was at and so decided to take the time to not just walk off.

Riku continued to sit on the ground as Sora sat next to him.

"I heard your dad yelling at you..."he whispered, scared to hear the reaction.

Riku snapped his head and sent an aggressive glare towards Sora. "That man is not my dad. He's my 'mom's' husband..."

_Okay, so now what? He obviously doesn't like his mom either..._

Sora let out a small chuckle and stared at his feet.

"I'm surprised you didn't scream at me for eavesdropping."

"Why would I? Everyone in this fucking town knows. No one chooses to do anything because that man is the head of law enforcement."

_Alright...didn't see that one coming._

"What if I get my dad to speak up? He's tough as nails and doesn't care who anyone is."

Riku finally stood up and snapped at Sora.

"Don't you dare go telling anyone! Just because they know my parents scream at me all of the time doesn't mean they know where I get my bruises from. Mind your own goddamn business and fuck off!"

Riku shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled a cigarette and lighter out. He walked off without another word, trailing the awful smoke.

Sora went back to his house and greeted Leon. The two talked about Sora's first day of school, omitting Riku, while eating dinner. When it got late, Sora rolled back into bed and set his alarm to 6:20. It took an hour to fall asleep. He couldn't shake the incident from his brain and knew there had to be something that could be done about it. Of course, the fact Riku's step-father was part of the law it would be much harder.

"Why am I even concerned? This guy was nothing but mean to me..."

With a sigh Sora closed his eyes.

_It's because I care too much...No one should have to be treated like that. Maybe he'll say something tomorrow..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. The cover was not made by me and was found on the internet instead.

**Summary: **Sora moves to Twilight Town where he stumbles into Riku, who is the head of a group of bullies. One night while walking, Sora finds that Riku lives in an abusive household. Can Sora fix Riku's situation and change the person he is? RikuXSora AxelXRoxas Contains Yaoi, Violence, and Language.

**Author's Note: **OMG Thank you for the reviews guys! This chapter will go into more detail with their background. **Warning: This chapter contains drug abuse and other touchy subjects. If you don't like it, don't read it. **Hopefully it won't be too monotonous or anything. Guess it's time to read chapter two so here we go :) PS No, I have not mentioned the incident nor will I for a while. Just thought I'd let you know in case you thought you missed something.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Riku stared at the clock after returning back home. It was 2:30 in the morning which meant his guardian was due home any minute from the bar. A sigh escaped his lips as he retreated to his pathetic room. The entire room was bare save for the tiny bed, dresser, and closet. The room was a polar opposite from the rest of the house which was decorated pretty nice. Ansem had inherited quite a bit since the incident happened.

Ugly green drapes hung over the single window though they never did anything to block the sun. His step-father gave it to him as a gift after he dug it out of someone's trash. Riku took it and knew it wasn't worth the beating to throw it back in the trash.

"Fucking Ansem..." he whispered while looking out of the tiny window. Riku knew tonight was going to get worse. He had been called into the principals office earlier to tell him he was a few classes and how it was unlike him. It would have been decent had they also not called Ansem and told him about it. No matter what, every night there was something that caused a beating or some other forms of abuse. It had been going on for three years now.

Riku walked into the bathroom across the hall and turned on the shower. When Ansem was home, Riku was never allowed to use hot water. So, when he would be at work, Riku would take a hot shower and then dispose of any evidence.

Steam poured from the tiny area as the silver-haired teen undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water burned his back, but it felt good to wash away the filth from the previous night. It couldn't be a long shower, but it would be something.

Riku faced the water and let it run over his head and body. He stared at the wall thinking about everything that had happened that day then turned off the water. It was going to be a long night.

He stepped out and stared in the mirror. Ansem did a number on him already and didn't bother to hide it this time. The jewelry was gone and there was nothing Riku could do about it.

The hair dryer quickly removed the water from his silver strands. Riku used the towel to dry out the shower and the floor. He put on clean clothes after walking across the hall. As soon as he pulled his shirt over his head, he heard the car pull in the driveway. His heart beat as if he had just got done running for an hour.

Riku could hear the front door open followed by a slam. It was going to be a long night.

"Riku! Get your ass in here now you little fucker!" he yelled.

Riku closed his eyes and walked into the living room awaiting the punishment.

xXxXxXx

Sora left the house extra early to have a few extra minutes to walk around. He turned down the road to where Riku's house was and stopped in front of it. There was no car in the driveway and curiosity was pulling at him. He walked up to a side window that had ugly green drapes. They weren't very good since Sora could see straight through them.

Riku was in the bed on top of the thin sheet asleep.

Sora sighed and decided to knock on the window. No movement. Sora knocked louder and finally Riku slowly rolled out of bed to the window.

"What the fuck are you doing outside my window you stalker?" he asked in a husky voice after opening it. Sora knew he probably had close to no sleep.

"I...uh...Look about last night..."

Riku scowled and grabbed Sora's shirt. "I told you to mind your own damn business!"

Sora threw up his hands in front of his face and blurted, "I was just going to say that I wasn't going to tell anyone!"

Riku slowly let go of the black shirt and looked away. He frowned at the wall to his right then turned back to the brunet.

"Thanks," he muttered and closed the window.

Sora looked back through and saw Riku grab his books and a pack of cigarettes with a lighter.

A few minutes later, Riku walked through the front door and ignored Sora's existence.

"'Sora' is it?"

Sora jumped, not expecting the question and nodded.

"Just stay away from me and my group. You don't belong here and you never will. Quit playing Mr. Good Guy and go away."

"Just one thing..." Sora stopped and pulled an unmarked container out of his backpack and held it out for Riku to take. Riku stopped and stared at it before raising his left eyebrow.

'It's um...It's a salve made from berries on the island I grew up at. It helps to make bruises disappear. Personally, I think it kind of helps with the pain. I figured since you didn't want anyone to know, this would help."

Riku was hesitant at first, but took the bottle and thanked Sora before walking away. Sora could see Riku limping along as fast as he could. No one should have to go through that.

_Wow...two thank yous in an hour...The world will end soon. I'm sure of it..._

The teacher droned on for an hour. Most pretended to take notes while they were really asleep. Sora kept an eye on Riku out of his peripherals. He had obviously put on the gel since part of his face looked oily.

_Well, at least he accepted it AND used it._

Throughout the day, all Sora wanted to do was make sure Riku was okay. It was just who Sora was. He had always been the one be worried about everything. His previous foster parents had been so annoyed by it, they wanted him out of the house as soon as possible. When he was little, it used to cause major panic attacks to the point where he would have to be rushed into the emergency room just so he could get air in his body. There would be times where his foster parents got so tired of it that they would just leave him on the floor trembling and hyperventilating. Another major problem Sora had was mild asthma. He could never use his inhaler due to the increased heart rate from the hyperventilating. Combine the panic attack with asthma, often triggered by stress, it was not good.

When he was adopted by Leon he was worried about being taken back to the agency almost everyday. Leon would simply take Sora and set him on his lap. He would bounce his knee a bit while rubbing his back. His father would calm him down with soothing words.

_"It's okay, Sora. Shhh...I promise I won't abandon you. Please calm down. I'm not like your other guardians. Please calm down."_

Leon would say those same words every time and meant it. Within the half hour, Sora would calm down enough to talk. It took a few years, but Leon managed to help Sora learn about staying calm and stress less. Now, Sora could run without having to pull out his inhaler most of the time. Leon gave him the strength to live without the fear of being disowned.

"Sora?"

The boy's eyes snapped open and stared at his teacher. "I am so sorry!" he exclaimed.

The entire room was empty except for Sora and the teacher.

"Sora, are you okay? If you need to talk, I'm here all day."

Sora gave a nod and smiled as best as he could. "No sir. I just didn't sleep well last night. I'm still a little nervous since everything is still new to me," he lied.

His teacher gave a pat on the shoulder while looking down at him. "I understand. If you need any help adjusting to this place let me know."

Sora grabbed his books and thanked Mr. Flynn. The tardy bell hadn't rang yet, which meant he still had at least two minutes to rush to his next class. As he turned the corner in the hallway, he ran right into someone twice as tall as him.

"I'm sorry," Sora said, looking up at the face of the guy. His blond mullet did nothing to compliment his incredible blue eyes.

"Hey! You're the kid that saved me from the alley! Thank you so much. I owe you so, if you need anything from me just ask. I'll be more than happy to do something for you. Oh, by the way, I'm Demyx."

The bruises on his face were almost gone from the other night. Sora couldn't believe how a guy like this got into a crowd like Riku's.

"Um...Thanks. If you don't mind, I need to get to my class before the final bell rings," he said with a smile. The tardy bell had already sounded which meant one was left before he'd get a big "T" on the attendance sheet.

Demyx nodded and apologized quickly. With a wave of goodbye, he rushed off, going into another hallway.

Sora shrugged at the awkward moment and walked into his classroom just as the bell had rung. He slipped into his seat and waited for class to start.

xXxXxXx

Riku tried to pay attention in his classes. He needed to get his grades back up. However, he knew the gang was meeting up and he needed an excuse to why his face was discolored. Nothing came to him and with a sigh decided he would not say a thing about it.

He walked out of the big building as one of the bells echoed. Riku needed something and he needed it now.

It only took him just over five minutes to reach the official hangout spot for the group. His two right hand guys were already there. They had dropped out over a year ago and did nothing but drink, smoke, and fuck. Well, that's what most of the gang knew. There was one other recreational activity they did in their spare time.

"I need some. Now..." Riku muttered, trying to control the slight tremble in his hands.

"Your man just bought some from us the other night. Does he not share?" the red head asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Axel, would I be asking if he did? You know he doesn't share much with me," Riku muttered, starting to feel heat rise in his body.

_The only thing he shares with me are his fists and screams._

The blond gave a shrug and took out a small glass bottle and tossed it to Riku.

"Give him a break dude. Riku looks like he's had a really rough night. It's on the house bro."

Riku nodded at the blond. "Thanks Roxas. I really appreciate it."

With that he turned and started back down the alley. When he turned the corner, he could see Axel and Roxas shoving their tongues down each others' throats. The two did everything together, but usually kept everything on the down low.

Riku shoved the tiny bottle into his pocket and walked into his house down the road. Shaking, he pulled the door shot and locked it.

_You shouldn't be doing that..._ his conscience rang out to him.

_I don't fucking care what I should and shouldn't do. It's Ansem's fault. He forced me into this._

The silver-haired teen walked into his room and sat on his bed. He reached under his bed to find a small slit in the mattress. After sticking his fingers in it, he found what he was looking for-the Needle,his best friend since Ansem forcefully shoved it into his pale skin while tied up to the mattress.

_"You're going to become real close to this drug. I promise," Ansem whispered into Riku's ear. _

The incident had only happened months prior to the first night of the Needle. The house was always empty save for Riku, Ansem, and Needles. Ansem had kept Riku tied to the bed and hardly had let him use the bathroom in the toilet. Night after night, he would shove the needle into his step-son's arm. It lasted for a week straight and the entire time his father doing horrible things to him. Soon after, Riku was addicted and found Axel and Roxas. Together, they formed their gang with Riku at the top. He had tried to slow down with the Needle, but it only left him hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably.

Riku's eyes never left Needle as he grabbed the tourniquet. With his hands shaking, he slowly tied it onto his arm. He had already prepared the drug and shoved Needle into the crook of his elbow. It hit almost instantly. The sweet smell of the drug filled is nose as he closed his eyes and relaxed. The shaking stopped immediately. It never took much to quench the thirst of his addiction and for that Riku felt lucky. Even after everything, he somehow managed to limit himself. It was the only thing he felt that he did right with his life.

Hours passed and Riku knew towards the end of the drug, shame would cover his entire body and mind. It always did.

xXxXxXx

Axel sighed as Roxas nudged him away.

"What now?" Axel asked looking down at his lover.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but shake the feeling that Riku is hiding something from us. If he keeps his attitude up, you know the rest of the gang will..."

Axel looked down the alley where Riku had disappeared. He knew Roxas was right.

"They'll 'exile' him. I know, Roxas. We need to stay out of it though," he muttered. The day before, the entire gang held a meeting about Riku. It didn't go so well.

_"Riku's growing weak," a younger member commented. His dirty blond hair spiked in every direction possible, which always left wonder in the rest of the group._

_"Tidus is right. Riku has hardly been active these past few days," said another member by the name of Terra._

_Ventus, also known as Ven, was Roxas' twin brother. He nodded in agreement and looked to his brother who was one of the few in disagreement._

_"How can you guys even say that? Before Riku, we were all a mess. Everyday at least one of us would be in jail. Thanks to Riku, he kept us out of that place."_

_Saix stood and the entire group grew quiet. "Riku does not deserve to be the leader of this group any longer. If he keeps this up, we should elect a new leader and exile him."_

Nothing more could be said the rest of the meeting. Riku's true members were very small in comparison to the entirety of the gang. Saix may not have been next in command, but he did have power. He had eyes outside of the gang and Axel knew it was only a matter of time before he took over and brought his followers in.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel as the two stayed in silence, thinking about the gang splitting.

xXxXxXx

Sora sat in his living room watching TV while finishing what was left of his homework. He had a doctor's appointment later that day and so he waited for Leon. Before school, Leon reminded him about it. He eyed his son suspiciously and Sora couldn't keep too much from the man that took him in.

"Please don't look at me like that. I just met this guy that lives down the road. He's in one of my classes. I guess you could say he's living a tough life," Sora said, unable to hide it any longer. He didn't tell his dad about Riku being abused or anything else that would require a lot of explanation.

Leon sighed and gave a slight smile of appreciation. "Thanks for telling me. Just be careful. I don't want you to get mixed up in anything that'll get you taken away from me."

Those words had bothered Sora the entire day. It had been enough to bump his heart rate up. He stayed as calm as possible, but it was hard since he couldn't take Riku off his mind. To be honest, it was starting to scare him. He couldn't fully comprehend why he worried so much. Maybe it was because if anything bad happened, he could be taken away. Maybe it was the fact that he had no idea who this guy really was. Or...maybe it was something else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. The cover was not made by me and was found on the internet instead.

**Summary: **Sora moves to Twilight Town where he stumbles into Riku, who is the head of a group of bullies. One night while walking, Sora finds that Riku lives in an abusive household. Can Sora fix Riku's situation and change the person he is? RikuXSora AxelXRoxas Contains Yaoi, Violence, and Language.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so after working on this story I decided to replay the games on expert. Unfortunately, I still have yet to finish 358/2 Days and Dream Drop Distance. I loved Dream Drop Distance but I felt like starting over completely since it had been YEARS from playing. I now own all except Chain of Memories, but I'm not sure if I really want it. Oh and playing a PS2 game on a major HD TV is really really hard. Anyway, sorry the viewpoints are being split so much. It's just to keep everything going. And yes, I'm not very creative in making an original name for the drug. **WARNING:This chapter contains drug abuse, rape, violence, and language. It does get graphic towards the end. If you don't like it don't read it. It will be recapped later but not with explicit details.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Riku sat in a corner of his room as the drug wore off. The Needle was already back inside the mattress, hidden from Ansem. His knuckles were white from forming a tight fist in frustration. He had succumbed to the drug that he tried so hard to get rid of.

_Oh shut up already! Just admit it, you would be nowhere without me. Ansem introduced us because he knew you needed me. You even admitted to wanting to slip away from reality. Ansem only gave you what you wanted._

"No, I didn't want this..." he muttered.

_Quit lying to yourself. You're not even as tough as you play off to be. The gang is sure to kill you over the leader title. When's the last time you've done anything leader worthy. All you do is cry after Daddy disciplines you for being disobedient._

"He's not my father!" Riku screamed throwing his fist into the wall. A nice sized hole now decorated the ugly off-white wall. He knew he'd be dead when Ansem found out.

_Told you so..._

xXxXxXx

Sora sat in the clean waiting room. His doctor's appointment was a short one since he was just meeting a new doctor who was to check on Sora's condition. He had to go through monthly check ups to make sure nothing flared up. If his stress level was higher than normal, medicine would prescribed to him though Sora never liked to take them. This was also the time when Sora was forced to get new medicine for his two inhalers and see if he needed a new treatment plan.

A nurse opened the door and called Sora's name. He stood and walked through the door, leaving Leon in the waiting room. The nurse took readings of his height, weight, and blood pressure. Everything was normal. Once she was finished, Sora was left in a small room to await the new doctor. It didn't take long which was weird to Sora, but he remembered it was a small town.

"Hello Sora. I'm Dr. Strife and looks like I'll be your new doctor. I heard you're new to the town. How are you liking it so far?" the spiky, blond male asked, looking over the papers in his manila folder.

"Nice to meet you. I like this place so far. Smaller towns always make me feel more at home."

"That's good. I see you have mild asthma and have had frequent panic attacks in the past as well. Do you know what causes them?"

Sora nodded and squirmed on the examining bed.

"Being shuffled from house to house left me with a feeling of abandonment. Needless to say, I would freak out. The asthma attacks that I've had were often due to stress and intense exercise."

Dr. Strife recorded what Sora had said and looked back towards his patient.

"And when was the last time either one of these attacks have occurred?"

"Last year I had an asthma attack from running too hard. I haven't had a panic attack in over a year so far."

The doctor nodded, scribbling down notes in the margins.

"Have you had to use your reliever inhaler at all in the past two weeks? And how often do you currently use your preventive inhaler?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "I haven't used the reliever in a long time. The preventive inhaler I'm supposed to use twice a day. Err...I forget most of the time."

Dr. Strife gave a frown and looked up from his notes. "That's not good, but I guess you haven't had to use the reliever either. Answer honestly...How's your stress level?"

"It's average. I am in my senior year after all, so I'm trying to make sure I graduate in at least the top ten percent. It's not too much stress, but I have had plenty of struggles in some of these courses at my previous school."

_And Riku is driving it up slightly..._

"I see. I see. Well, I won't reassign a treatment plan for you, but you do need to make sure you keep doing it. Since you haven't had an attack in a while, your body isn't used to it anymore and it may feel a hundred times worse than before. I don't want a call saying you're in the emergency room having an attack that could've been prevented. Also, please be careful with your exercising. That could easily trigger another attack. Other than that, everything appears to be good and healthy. Let's try to keep it that way, Sora."

With those words, Dr. Strife gave Sora a handshake and opened the door for both to leave. Sora walked out into the waiting room. Leon stood up and waited for any type of news. Sora repeated what Dr. Strife had told him and Leon soaked it all in.

"That's good. He's right though. I know you don't like using your preventive inhaler, but you need to start using it again. The last thing you need is a major attack."

Leon grabbed the inhaler medicine prescription and walked out the door after his son. He let Sora get behind the wheel while Leon stared at the prescription.

"Well, at least this is the one you generally like from the results it has," Leon said trying to make small talk.

"Mmmm...I'd prefer not to take it at all, but I guess you're right."

xXxXxXx

Riku's eyes focused on the painting behind Ansem. Ansem always knew when Riku did something wrong. It showed in his honest eyes.

"What did you do this time?" he asked with a smirk.

Riku looked to the side and shook his head. His voice has vanished in that instant.

"You better tell me or I'll make it worse for you."

Pained eyes covered his face. Riku knew Ansem was right. He was going to get it anyway. The quicker he told him, the less punishment he would get. However, if Ansem would get angry enough it really didn't matter.

"I accidentally put a hole in the wall..." he mumbled.

Ansem tilted his head, his grin getting bigger. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"I accidentally put a hole in the wall..."he repeated louder, voice shaking.

A mocking laugh echoed through the quiet house. A shiver ran through Riku's entire body.

_Don't act like you're scared. You know you like the pain. It gives you a reason to have me. Or maybe you just like Ansem. You want attention and he's the only one giving it to you._ _He gives you everything. He satisfies all your needs..._

Riku did everything he could to block out the drug that was talking to him. It was all in vain. Between Ansem and the Voice, Riku could hardly stay sane. He stayed still as Ansem walked into his room. There was a moment of silence before Ansem's voice echoed.

"Riku! Here!" he called out like he was speaking to a dog. Riku obediently walked into the room, head hung low. He could never look Ansem in the face.

_It's because he controls you. You're easy to control, Riku. You're weak._

"So, you created this hole?"

"Yes," Riku said though it was barely audible.

"I just fixed this wall a few months ago. Do you know how much money this is going to be?" Ansem asked as he walked up to Riku.

The silver-haired teen shook his head, still not looking at his step-dad.

"I'll give you a hint, Riku. A lot!"

Ansem's voice rose. As it kept escalating, Riku closed his eyes. Ansem threw Riku to the ground like it was nothing. He had already made a mental list of what was probably going to happen to him. He narrowed it down between something sexual, bloody, and cutting. Riku could tell it was probably in his best interest to skip school the next day...that was until the phone rang.

His guardian walked over and answered, "Ansem speaking." It lasted for a total of two minutes before Ansem hung up.

"I see you skipped school today. You're going to wish you hadn't."

_Trust me...I know._

xXxXxXx

"Sora! Get your ass over here and take your medicine. If you don't I'll beat your ass to next week," Leon yelled to the top of the stairs. He could hear Sora shuffling around and walking down the stairs. He had a very sarcastic mood to him.

"Sora, look. Pollen is supposed to be through the roof tomorrow. I'm writing you a note so you can skip P.E."

The brunet gave a loud groan, taking the reddish brown inhaler. "I'll be okay. I love P.E. I haven't had an attack in forever so I don't see why I can't have fun."

Leon gave a disapproving sigh and sat down in a nearby chair. "The pollen here is much worse than on the islands. Plus, your body isn't used to it. You will not join P.E. tomorrow. Understand?"

After taking a little puff, Sora sat the inhaler on the counter and rolled his eyes. "Alright. You win."

"I also want you to take a puff before you exercise from now on, please."

The brunet gave a solemn nod and made his way back to his room. Leon could already tell the next few days were going to be strenuous. Dr. Strife had called him as soon as they got home to remind Sora that he may need to alter his daily consumption due to this being a new location. He also told Leon to keep an eye on the weather because the rare Paopu Fruit Trees that inhabit the area. They were going into season and that's when Dr. Strife would have an increase in patients.

Leon let out a sigh while reading the paper. He cringed every time he remembered his son having an attack. It still scared him to know that no matter what, Sora would have more in the future. They were both lucky his attacks were much less frequent.

Sora sat at his desk, head resting against his hand. He knew Leon was right because he could feel the pollen already. His breaths were slightly harder, but not enough to cause alarm. He sighed and threw his pen at the desk.

"Fuck this..." he muttered as he got up and threw himself at the bed. He kept wondering if Riku was going to be okay since he didn't get to take his daily walk.

_Sora, pull yourself together. You have got to find friends and not the kind that runs after you ready to beat your face into nothing._ _How about that girl in your first period class? Kairi was it?_

_"Yeah, her name had to be Kairi. She's kinda pretty I guess. What do I say to her? 'Hey, I'm Sora. I'm a loser and need friends. Will you be mine?'"_

_You can't be serious. Just introduce yourself and go from there. Most of the people in the school seem to be alright and nice so far. As far as guy friends?_

_"Well, there's a guy in my P.E. class named Ven. He seems quiet. Quiet is good right?"_

_There you have it, Sora. Two possible friends right there. Tomorrow, you will be just a little bit outgoing. Besides, didn't you see Kairi staring at you today? She couldn't get her eyes off you._

_"I know. I wonder if she likes me.."_

_There's only one way to find out._

xXxXxXx

Roxas moaned as Axel nibbled at his chest. Axel paused with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I see someone's needy today."

The blond put his arms around his lover's neck.

"I wonder why...You tease me in every free moment we get."

Axel shrugged and kissed Roxas softly on the lips. "I know."

As the two were about to continue, someone interrupted. Axel narrowed his green eyes to get a better look to see it was Tidus. With a heavy sigh, Axel backed off and walked up to his friend.

"What's up?" he asked with a hint of an impatient tone.

"Saix sent me to tell you guys something we're doing tomorrow."

Roxas finished throwing his shirt back on and joined Axel. "This better not be about Riku," he growled.

Tidus chuckled and shook his head. "We got word that the new kid has been causing Riku some trouble. The other night, one of Saix's buddies watched the new kid pester him and tripped him on purpose. Not only that, the kid's been staring through Riku's window...probably to get shit on him."

"And Riku has said any of this?" Axel asked while pulling Roxas closer to him.

Tidus made a disgusted face. "No. Riku's been holed up in his house messing with PFSD. You know, the stuff you gave him. He's probably passed out at the moment."

"And you want us to do what?" the red-head said with clear hostility. The Paopu Fruit Seed juice they made was potent, so he knew Tidus was right about him being passed out.

"We're going to teach the kid a thing or two to stay away from us. Demyx is back in business and swiped the kid's ID off of him in the hallway. He was always great at pick pocketing."

Axel nodded. "What time?" Roxas gave his boyfriend a clear face of disapproval.

"When school lets out. Demyx has been following the kid home a safe distance to mark his walking route. We'll leave it a surprise for Riku when he's feeling better. I heard he hasn't been feeling too good lately. Well, see you guys tomorrow!" he yelled, walking away from the two love birds.

Roxas sent a punch at Axel's abs only to feel a sharp pain enter his hand.

"What the fuck, Axel? You know damn well if Riku cared about something like that, he would have told us."

Axel let out a sigh and kissed the blond's red knuckles. "I know, but think about it. They already know we favor Riku. If I didn't accept this, we could be cast out from the group and guess what? No inside news whatsoever. Plus we could be killed for abandoning the gang."

"Fine." And with that, Roxas stomped the entire way back to their apartment without Axel.

xXxXxXx  
**Warning: Explicit Scene**

The blindfold made Riku worried. He could tell he was already strapped to the wall without his shirt. Riku could tell he was down in the basement from the cold concrete touching his skin. It was not a good place to be. The teen could feel the bruises from the beatings earlier that night.

Riku barely moved then heard Ansem walk over to him. "Good, you're awake. Now we can really begin."

A cold blade went across his skin, causing Riku to flinch. Ansem sliced into his skin like it was nothing and ran his hand across the cut. The boy made a grimace.

"You have no fresh cuts. It's been too long," he whispered in Riku's ear. As Ansem got close to his step-son, Riku could feel Ansem's excitement. Another cut.

"You're going to learn one of these day's Riku." Another cut. He could feel the blood run down his entire body.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Riku grimaced again before answering. "I'm sorry, Ansem."

Ansem did not like the response. The deepest cut so far. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered.

"Good boy."

Riku could hear Ansem walk away and put the knife down. He walked back and stroked Riku through his pants.

"S-Stop...P-Please..."he managed to get out. It was getting harder to stay focused.

A quiet laugh went to Riku's ear. A shiver went down his spine.

"I don't think you really want me to stop..."Ansem whispered. Ansem walked away and picked up his knife, cutting Riku's pants off. His boxers became very uncomfortable. A blush of shame covered Riku's face. His hormones were betraying him and there was nothing to stop it at this point.

Ansem slid the boxers down and grabbed Riku's length. With each pump, it was harder to hold the moans back. Ansem was getting faster with it and finally Riku found a little voice left in him. He was very close to finishing, but managed to have a little of himself left in him.

"S-Stop..." he barely got out. Sweat and blood were rolling down his body.

Riku couldn't see it, but could tell Ansem smirked. He lifted the blindfold from his 'pet's' head.

"You're lying to me," he whispered, unchaining Riku's right arm. Ansem guided Riku's hand to his length and helped him pump. It only took a few seconds for Ansem to guide. When he let go, Riku continued on his own. His eyelids covered every ounce of shame and pleasure the boy felt. Ansem simply smirked as the boy released. White covered Riku's hand that instantly fell to his side.

"My turn..."Ansem said with a bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. The cover was not made by me and was found on the internet instead.

**Summary: **Sora moves to Twilight Town where he stumbles into Riku, who is the head of a group of bullies. One night while walking, Sora finds that Riku lives in an abusive household. Can Sora fix Riku's situation and change the person he is? RikuXSora AxelXRoxas Contains Yaoi, Violence, and Language.

**Author's Note: **I have to apologize. I thanked the people that reviewed, but not the people that are following the story as well as the ones who favorited. Also, thanks of you that are now following/favorited me! You guys make me SO happy :) I went back to one of my previous stories that I never finished, "Into Oblivion". Looking at the comments, I noticed a lot of people wanted me to continue it so once I get done with this story, I will rewrite it and update it! Thank you again everyone. I truly appreciate it. No graphic scenes in this one. **_In the future, if there are graphic scenes, they will be at the end. If it is not for you, I will explain the event as a note or in the story itself without the explicit details so you won't have to read it._**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"I'm driving you to school today. I can't pick you up, but I can definitely take you there," Leon stated as Sora walked downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Sora was too tired to argue at the moment. He just gave his father a nod while shoveling a piece of toast into his mouth. After he finished chewing and swallowing the crispy bread, Sora pulled out his inhaler and took one puff.

Leon sighed as he grabbed the keys and walked outside to the car. Sora followed and sat in the passenger seat. The older brunet pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Sora.

"For your gym class," Leon said, giving a look to Sora that screamed _You better give it to them_.

"Thanks," Sora muttered, shoving the excuse into his backpack.

The two were quiet most of the way with the occasional question. Leon knew Sora had something on his mind that he didn't want to talk about. He left it at that, not wanting to pry. Leon said his farewells as Sora stepped out of the car and headed to the school. Leon pulled out of the school and headed to work.

As Sora stepped up to the school, he saw Riku. His heart froze though he wasn't sure why. When Sora started to walk up to Riku, the silver-haired teen snapped.

"What do you want!? Stay the hell away from me! I do not need a pity party from you!" he yelled, shoving Sora to the ground.

_Jeez...what the hell did I do? Note to self, stay away from Riku._

His first class went by quickly. The bruise on Sora's butt was starting to hurt, but he ignored it. Riku pretended as if he was never there. His eyes seemed distant. Sora could tell Riku wasn't even trying to pay attention to the lecture. Then again, did he ever?

There were a few minutes left for free time so Sora went up to Kairi and started talking with her.

Kairi's face had turned a little red when he first came up to her. "So, would you like to sit with me for lunch?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Sure!" Sora exclaimed with his goofy smile plastered to his face. The bell rang and the two said quick goodbyes.

_Okay, not so bad. She's actually pretty nice._

The class let out and Sora headed to gym. He had a lot on his mind. "I guess it's a good thing I won't be exercising today..." he mumbled to himself.

Sora handed the crumbled piece of paper to his coach and say on the sidelines while the others played soccer. Around the middle of the class period, a headache started to bother the boy. As he began to fall asleep, he felt something hit his leg.

"Huh?" he muttered as he watched the soccer ball slowly roll past him.

"Sorry about that! Pass it over?" said a blond spiky-haired kid.

Sora grabbed the ball and threw it back to the kid. "Ven was it?"

The kid nodded his head, throwing the ball back to the players. "Yup. Why are you over here instead of out there?" Ventus asked as he walked up.

"Health problems," Sora said, embarrassed.

"I see. Well, I got to get back before the coach yells at me. See you later!"

As Ventus turned his back towards the kid, he let out a cruel smile.

_Stupid kid. I'll see you sooner than you think..._

xXxXxXx

At lunch time, Riku headed over to the portables. Tidus walked up to him as Riku lighted a cigarette.

"You do know those things are going to give you cancer right?" Tidus said with a smirk on his face.

Riku gave a shrug at his friend. "When are you going to realize how much I don't care?"

"I suppose...Say, I notice the new kid is practically stalking you. What's up with that?"

Riku raised his eyebrow and glanced at Sora who was actually sitting with a girl this time. He looked nervous as did Kairi.

"I don't know, but it's fucking annoying. I keep telling the punk to stay away but he just doesn't listen."

Tidus tilted his head and grinned. "What if we showed him a lesson in bothering you?"

Riku stared at Tidus.

_Is this a trap?_

"What do you mean, Tidus?"

The dirty-blond gave a small shrug. "You know...Rough him up a bit..."

A chuckle left Riku's lips. "I suppose. He doesn't seem to understand yet. Maybe he'll leave me the hell alone. When?"

"After school," Tidus said, looking over to Sora.

"Perfect."

Tidus looked over at Riku and started to kick the pebbles at his feet.

"Just a head's up...A lot of the group is worried that you're not suitable for being a leader anymore. Saix says that you've become weak."

When Tidus finished, Riku almost lunged at his friend, ready to strangle him. "Weak? I'll show them today who's weak! I'll make an example of the little punk."

Tidus nodded, looking off the school property where the rest of the gang was waiting. _Good. If Saix and Riku compete, it'll break the group up and I'll gain rank...More rank more money._

Tidus handed Riku a bag with a glass vial and a clean needle. "You're going to need this later."

Riku laughed and looked at his friend. "Tidus, I need that everyday." He knew Tidus was up to something. It was earlier that day, before school, when Roxas had warned him of the gang and their scheming.

_"Riku, it's not right. He's a new guy who hasn't done anything wrong."_

_Riku glared at the blond and shook his head. "That kid has pestered me long enough. I'm tired of it. As for the group, I'll make this a clear message for them."_

xXxXxXx

Sora was sad to see the lunch period fly by. He was having fun talking to Kairi. They had agreed to continue having lunch together, though Kairi's sister would join the following days. She said Namine was always skipping lunch to work on school work. This little joy and triumph stayed with him throughout the school day. The final bell rang, letting the students out for the day.

Sora smiled as he walked through the double doors. It didn't take much to make him happy.

He was almost home when Riku appeared in front of him. The sun very much complimented his silver locks. Sora got a closer look and saw that Riku's aquamarine eyes were dilated.

"Uh..."he managed when he realized there was a group of at least seven standing behind him.

"What's up, Sora? It's nice to see you again, especially since I see you every fucking day. I warned you to stay the hell away from me multiple times. You just don't get it when I say it, so I'm here to make sure it's stuck in your head."

The air around Sora was diminishing as his chest tightened. He was in a tight spot and far outnumbered.

"Why don't we talk about this like calm people?" he hoped.

"We tried something similar to that remember?" Riku stepped forward as Sora stepped back. The person behind him grabbed onto him tight. When Sora looked back at the leader, a fist landed in his face. Blood instantly rushed from his nose onto his face. Panic began to rush over his entire body. It felt like an eternity to Sora before Riku stopped. The figure holding Sora, dropped him to the ground and was about to kick him.

"Did I say that you could interfere?! Get your ass back!"

The adrenaline soared through Riku. The drug made him feel invincible. It always did.

Sora was already wheezing. His chest felt as if it was wrapped by a boa constrictor. He glanced at Riku who began to kick him in his abdomen.

"Let...this...be...a lesson to...all that feel to oppose me!" he screamed between kicks. "I have eyes and ears all over this fucking town. Do not fuck with me! I swear I'll make sure you go through the most horrific beating in all history. For those of you that don't think I can take care of myself, FUCK OFF! I do what I want and I'll tolerate what I want." Another kick slammed into Sora. Sickening cracks filled Sora's ears with each kick.

"P-Please..."Sora whimpered quietly.

The kicking finally stopped. Riku was surprised that Sora was still conscious. "And to those of you that want to oppose me, go for it. I will make sure you never draw another breath into those lungs again!"

_"Shame he didn't pass out...It would've been easier on him."_

_Quit acting like you care. Admit that it felt good, Riku. It felt good to take your frustration out on a guy that knows nothing of your pain. He didn't have to go through Ansem's torture like you did. He didn't have to fulfill Ansem's sick pleasures like you did. What does he know?_

Riku looked over his gang with eyes that said he wanted to kill. He stepped over the wheezing target and was about to continue messing the boy's face up when someone stepped from the crowd.

"Riku, stop. You've done enough."

Riku dropped Sora and stormed over to the figure. He removed the hood from Axel's head and stared into the tall male's green eyes.

"What makes you think so!? This boy knows nothing!"

Axel didn't budge as Riku yelled. "Riku, you've done enough for today. If you kill this boy...if you haven't already, you will be spending the rest of your life in jail. You won't have the drug to keep you company neither. The group would break apart and be at war with one another. Please, stop."

Riku scanned his entire group. He could see the wide, scared eyes of his gang. Everyone except for Tidus and Saix. He looked down at his knuckles. They were raw and bloody, though he couldn't figure out who's blood it was.

He gave a nod to the red-head and walked back to Sora. "Stay away from me. Next time you won't be so lucky."

The entire gang went their separate ways as Riku walked back to his house. The drug inside him was speaking louder.

_You should have finished him off._

_"No."_

_Why? You're scared...You're scared of your gang turning on you and your father._

_"He's not my father."_

_You call him 'Dad'. _

_"I'm forced to."_

_I see. And if he finds out about what you did today?_

_"I don't care. The kid got what was coming to him."_

xXxXxXx

Leon couldn't stop thinking about Sora. Even he was sneezing and had a severe headache not long into his shift. He decided to leave work early and pick Sora up from school. However, when he showed up late he became slightly worried.

Leon drove towards home to see how his son was doing. As he was about to turn down their street, he noticed a lump on the sidewalk. He put the car in park and got a closer look.

"Sora!"he yelled, throwing the door open and running to his boy. Blood was everywhere. As he got closer he could hear Sora wheezing.

_Thank God you're alive._

Leon phoned for an ambulance and held his boy until an ambulance came. Sora was out cold and with each breath, it became more shallow.

"Just hang on, Sora. Please. Please, hang in there buddy," Leon whispered, wiping the blood off his son's face.

xXxXxXx

Dr. Strife worked fast in the emergency room to get Sora breathing normal again. The nebulized albuterol was put through Sora's system on the way to the hospital. He wasn't sure if it was too late, but when he shoved an endotracheal tube down the boy's throat, Dr. Strife felt relieved.

_And this is why you went into this job, Cloud,_ he thought to himself.

Cloud made sure the boy was mostly stabilized before heading to the boy's father.

As Cloud went into the waiting room, Leon immediately stood with stress written on his face. Cloud released a reassuring smile and walked up to the large male.

"Sora, is a strong young man," Cloud said, holding his stethoscope.

"What's the damage?" Leon asked, not convinced.

"Well, seeing as he didn't enter respiratory failure he will most likely recover. We will take your boy to get X-Rays later. We're more concerned about his breathing at the moment. Right now, we have him breathing with a breathing tube. He's very exhausted and is asleep which eases the discomfort he may have. You're allowed to go in there."

Leon gave Cloud a huge hug and thanked him sincerely. Cloud let a slight blush go across his face as he headed towards his office.

xXxXxXx

Sora opened his eyes and gagged. Something was in his throat and it was very uncomfortable. A nurse stood above him and pulled out the tube. Her name tag read Aerith.

"There you go, Sweetie. That should make you feel more comfortable."

Sora tried to say "thank you" but no words came out.

"It's okay. The tube irritated your vocal cords, but you should be okay not long from now."

He gave a nod and smiled when he saw Leon standing at the side of the bed.

"Sora! Thank goodness. How are you feeling?" Leon asked with bags under his eyes.

The brunet opened his mouth to answer then remembered he couldn't talk well at the moment. So, instead he just nodded with a bright smile.

"That's good. The doctor said you had a few broken ribs and a broken nose, but other than that you're okay. Of course they had to stitch up your lip and cheek, but that's nothing. You rest now. I need to go talk to the doctor. I'll be back later."

Leon felt instant relief as Sora settled down into his bed again. He walked pass a few rooms and found the doctor. Cloud looked up and invited Leon in.

"So, how's Sora doing?"

"He's doing great! Thank you so much. I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch sometime. My treat. I owe you so much for saving my boy."

Cloud had heard this before and always denied, but he felt inclined to accept, though he didn't know why.

"That would be nice," he said softly.

Leon smiled at the blond and was glad he made an offer. He found the doctor to be incredibly attractive. Leon had never told Sora his orientation...Then again, Sora never asked.

xXxXxXx

Riku sighed as he sat in his bed.

_"What have I done? It's your fault!"_

_Really? You're going to blame me instead of owning up to your mistakes? Haha, alright._

_"Shut up!"_

Riku knew Needle was right. It was all his fault. Sora was probably dead.

_You were never fit to be a gang leader._

"I know..." he muttered as he stood up. Riku had to make things right. Ansem was achieving exactly what he wanted to achieve. Riku was becoming like him. He had to make things right. He would die before becoming like Ansem. Riku knew just where to start.

He walked out of his house and ran all the way to a small apartment complex a few blocks away. Riku saw the door marked "13" and rang he doorbell.

Axel opened the door, half naked. Roxas was in the back on the couch, blushing madly.

"I do wish you'd call first," Axel muttered as he opened the door for Riku to enter.

"We knew you'd be here sooner or later," Roxas said as he sat up on the couch.

Riku sat at the table and decided the faster he owned up, the faster it would be done with.

"I messed up big time."

Axel scoffed and sat across the table with Roxas on his lap.

"You think so? Really Riku? You damn near killed the kid if he isn't dead already! Riku, the kid dropped this when Saix grabbed him," Axel said putting something down on the table.

"Oh...shit..." Riku mumbled picking the inhaler up into his hands.

_The boy's an asthmatic? Fuck...The wheezing and coughing..._

Roxas saw Riku study it and gave a light smile.

"We've already agreed to back you up no matter what you do," he said quietly.

"Thanks. I am going to need a lot of support from you guys. I just can't have any more drugs."

Axel and Roxas nodded together.

"Riku, we have your back a hundred percent. What do you need us to do?" Axel asked, stroking the blond's spiky hair.

"First, I need you to be my eyes and ears in the gang. It won't be too long before they decide to overthrow me. If I just leave, they'll try to kill me too. I might as well wait and try to bring down Saix with me."

The red-head knew better than to ask of Tidus. Tidus and Riku had been great friends since he moved here.

Roxas looked at his lover, then back at Riku. "And of Tidus?"

Axel sent a glare of disapproval to Roxas, but Riku answered as if it was nothing.

"I say it with a heavy heart, but him too. I know he's got his own plans. He's too greedy for power." Riku looked out of the window beside the table. His sharp eyes stared out into the afternoon sun. He regretted everything he did.

_"What would Mother say? She must be so disappointed right now."_

Riku smiled and looked back to his true friends. "Can you guys keep a secret?"


End file.
